derek meets the president
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Dr Derek Shepherd of Seattle is working with President Grant, and the President wants to meet with him. What kind of things do two handsome powerful men discuss?. Possibly the loves of their lives . This is a stand alone and sort of a crossover with Grey's Anatomy. These characters are the property of ABC Studios, Shonda Rhimes, and Shondaland Products.. There is OLITZ in it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Gladiators! Thanks for the great reviews. I am taking a short break from my other story to do this stand alone. A few times now Derek Shepherd has mentioned on Greys Anatomy that he has been working with the President. Thursday, he actually said he was meeting him. In Shondaland world , the President is named Fitzgerald Grant. I thought since I love both Patrick Dempsey and Tony Goldwyn, this just was inviting a stand alone. Both men have had women that they are desperately in love with, still married to another woman while they were in love with the one, and with their love of Scotch, it was just too good to pass up. As usual, these characters are the property of Shondaland Productions and ABC Studios….

Derek looked quite handsome. It was such a departure from the navy blue scrubs that he usually wore. He had only wore this kind of suit for a few occasions, fund raisers for the hospital, weddings of his friends, and his short tenure as Chief of Surgery. He had picked out the navy blue suit , crisp white shirt, and blue tie for the trip. It would be quite an honor for him as a representative of Grey Sloan to be meeting with the President of the United States. This would be such good press for their hospital especially after the whole Harper Avery episode with Cristina Yang.

He approached the gate after his cab left him off at the back gate of the White House. He just stood in awe of how far his career had already taken him. A young man sat with a smiling face at the gate as he walked up to the small house. He was wearing a blue shirt and nibbling on a cupcake .

"Dr Shepherd, here to meet with the President." He announced.

The young man looked down his list and nodded. "Here it is. " He then reached around and handed him a card on a lanyard with a letter A on it. "Have this with you at all times." The young man said with a smile. Derek picked up the card and stared at it. He took out his phone and sent a selfie to Meredith and the kids with his special pass. He continued to walk down the long circular driveway till he reached the large, glass doors. Pulling them, he could just feel the history unfolding all around him. Other than science, he had always loved history class and considered it as a minor for his undergrad. He just stopped and looked at the portraits on the wall. His reverie was interrupted by the voice of another man.

" Dr. Derek Shepherd? " the rather distinguished older man said as he extended his hand . Derek noticed that a simple gold band was on his hand. "President Grant is looking forward to meeting you." He said as he took off down the hall. Derek thought this was interesting if this man wasn't so stylish, didn't have the messed up hair, and wore baggy clothes, he would be a doppelganger for his own father in law, Thatcher Grey. The man seemed very focus and intent on reaching the Oval Office and Derek hoped that he hadn't been too inconvenienced for just a White House visitor. He pulled open the door and saw that the President obviously wasn't alone.

"Melly, I don't care. Do whatever you damn well please . You usually do anyway." The man behind the desk rose up and slammed down the receiver on the cradle He took his hand and massaged his temple. He then noticed that his afternoon appointment had arrived. He was rather embarrassed that someone had heard his phone conversation.

Derek had seen pictures of the President , on television and in the papers. When he stood up, Derek saw that he seemed to be rather tall, almost athletic like. It was obvious that he was dressed in only designer suits that were tailored to him. He seemed like a different kind of guy though, almost someone he could share a beer with or something like that . He also saw a few pictures on his desk. One was of course was of his family, three kids, one of them was a little baby boy. Derek could certainly indentify with that since the birth of Bailey. His other kids were older. He also noticed that the picture of his wife and himself , it just seemed like both of their smiles were fake and forced. There was one more picture on his desk of himself with a black woman who was impeccably dressed and also smiling. Derek wondered who was this woman.

"Dr Shepherd," the President said as he extended his hand. "It's so great to finally meet you. I have long been an admirer of your work and that is why I wanted you on board for this. " he had the most inviting smile and Derek returned the handshake.

"Thank you, President Grant. This is quite an honor." Derek shook the hand with a strong hand.

"Please, this is an informal meeting, just call me Fitz."Fitz said modestly. Derek grinned , it was quite an honor to get to call the President by his first name. "Let's just have a drink and talk a little. Do you like Scotch.?" The President walked toward the Baccarat decanter and poured two glasses of the brown liquid.

"200 years old. I just had a feeling that you were a man who knew how to appreciate a good Scotch. Plus I need a drink after talking with my wife." Fitz handed him the glass and Derek accepted it.

"I totally understand." Derek agreed. "To the woman in our life."

Fitz lifted his glass to that toast. He then took a sip and had a thoughtful look on his face. He did want to drink that toast except the woman he wanted was no where to be found. He had enlisted every source at his disposal, he had been at her apartment, he had even asked for the help of "her family" They had all promised to let him know when they heard something. But to no avail, nothing.

"How long have you been married?" Fitz asked with curiosity while he took another sip.

"About five or six years, this was my second marriage." Derek answered.

"I feel like mine has been an eternity , twenty years." Fitz said stoically.

"Meredith is the love of my life." Derek glowed as he said that. Fitz just seemed like his eyes were going to start watering at the mention of this man and the love of his life. He had blown it with Olivia, he had been acting like a jackass and wished he could take it all back. "I felt like it was never going to happen, so many obstacles but finally fate saw us through. We have been happily married with two beautiful children." Derek took out his phone and started to show the President pictures of Meredith, his precious little angel , Zola, and his son , Bailey.

Taking another drink, Fitz started to sniffle a little bit.

It dawned on Derek what he had done. The President had just lost his son and here he was bragging about his children. He put his hand on Fitz's shoulder.

" I am so sorry, Sir. I had forgotten about…" Derek started to talk.

"It has been hard. I miss him every day." He said as he slowly bowed his head. "I never really got a chance to know him that well. Between campaigning , running the Governorship , and then getting elected, I didn't get to spent that much time with him. " Now Fitz was being philosophical," No matter what Doctor Shepherd, get to spend some time with your son. Don't have a lifetime of regrets."

I am going to leave this up to you readers. I f you want me to continue , let me know. If not then know it is not a long term story. I will only write a few more chapters. Next chapter, Derek tells the story of his little girl, Zola and Fitz tells him about this special woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there. I am finally doing an update to Derek Meets the President. Busily trying to work on my blog and just getting through life. For all you Greys fans. I am so excited because I am going to see Sandra Oh on stage in a play. Yang has always been one of my faves and was so sad when she left finally. Well now Fitz is going to pour out his heart to Derek.

"And then I walked into the on call room and the bastard had his penis broken." Derek and Fitz couldn't stop at laughing at that one. "That'll fix him for sleeping with my wife . Imagine who does that ?"

"Well, both of my so called best friends have." Fitz hated to admit it . Both of the men who he called friend in the past had taken an interest in the women in his life. Andrew had admitted his love for Mellie and Jake had taken his assignment in guarding Liv into falling in love with her. "My friend Jake had slept with Olivia and Andrew had started to fool around with Mellie." This revelation caused him to pour another drink and chug it.

"Isn't Mellie your wife? Then , who is Olivia? I mean a few years ago, I recall a woman who worked on your campaign by the name of Olivia Pope. " Derek wondered about this mysterious woman.

Fitz had the most thoughtful look in his eye. He hadn't smiled in quite a while. He heard her name and everything good and wonderful was brought back to him. He tried to block out the bad and only remember the good. He remembered those nights during the campaign when they were making love , he remembered the way she would laugh, he remembered working on the State of the Union address and Camp David. She was just a memory with her chocolate skin and silk hair. But the memory brought him joy, something he hadn't experienced in quite a while.

"Derek, you told me about your wife. You told me how you met and then found out the next day , you were her boss. Well that is how it started with Olivia. You see, I was doing lousy in the polls, I was getting crushed. My friend, Cyrus , brought in Olivia to help get me elected. She took a no nonsense approach to elections and we clashed. Needless to say , I fired her. "

Derek was shocked, "You fired her?"

"I fired her because I could see the trouble. The minute I locked eyes with her, I fell in love. I felt something I hadn't felt in about fifteen years. Maybe even the first time in my life. My wife, Mellie and I were kind of put together as some kind of political team. There might have been something at one time, but it had been dead. I came to life , I became this passionate man again. I would see her and then this animal urge would kick in and I would just want to tear her clothes off and ravage her." Fitz said with emotion.

"I hear that !" Derek roared. "I would take Meredith in every on call room I could. We did it in the back of my car while she had a house full of people . Then one of the other attendings, saw us , and it just happened to be the one assigned to Meredith."

"That smarts. I got one better. Your chief of staff is looking for you and you are in bed with your girlfriend. Two Secret Service are guarding the door and he lies saying I was having a heart attack burst through the door , and finds you and the girl naked ." The two men continued to laugh.

"You must really love Olivia." Derek said thoughtfully.

"If she walked through that door right now, I would give this all up. I would pack up everything , divorce Mellie , and we would move to Vermont. I actually already built her this beautiful house. You should see it, glass skylights, marble counters, and it is huge. "

Derek remembered the plans of the house where Meredith and him were now living. He also remembered the night that Meredith decided to commit to him. The beautiful site of the hundreds of candles that marked the different rooms. Now that he was ready to give that all up and move her to Washington. He thought of this man and his love for this woman.

"If you will excuse me, Fitz. I think I have a phone call to make. I promise to come back before I leave. " Derek got up and shook Fitz hand. He had to call Meredith and make it all right. He knew she was hurting since Cristina had moved to Zurich. She had other friends there, but Cristina was her sister. He could feel her pain since he lost his best friend last year.

"Sure, any time. I had a great time." Fitz sat back down and then continued to think.

"Sir , I think we might have found her." Cyrus broke him from his reverie. "They seemed to have found the plane she was on."

"Was she alone?" he was terrified to hear the answer. "No" he shook his head. "It seems she was on the plane with Capt Ballard." Cyrus hated to say it.

"Is it still airborne?" he wondered.

If it is, ground it, by order of the President of the United States. " Fitz was guided by his anger and jealousy. He got up and put down the bottle. "I'll kick his ass." He said as he left the office. "Prepare Air Force One." He would find her.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia took another sip of her wine and looked over to see Jake asleep. She hated to admit that he was quite good looking. How someone who was that angelic could harbor so many evil secrets. She peeped out the window to see the Pacific and the Space Needle. Clouds seemed to surround the plane as it continued through the sky. Suddenly , the plane began to drop. She took her hands and stirred Jake.

"Jake, wake up. I don't know what 's going plane seems to be dropping." Olivia panicked. Jake got up from his seat and headed toward the cockpit. Acting on Rowan's orders, he demanded to know what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jake said to the pilot. "Seattle isn't our destination. We are still in American airspace."

"I just received confirmation from the tower that this plane has been ordered to land in Seattle . Executive orders, Captain Ballard." The pilot stated.

"By whose orders?" Jake inquired.

"By order of the President " the pilot obediently said. Jake knew what was going on . He had a feeling this is what was going to happen. Fitz had tracked her down and was determined to bring her back. He had his orders as well. He knew that he was to keep them apart , at all costs. Now she would see him and then probably run back to Washington. He hoped she would stay strong, and now weaken.

"Well what's going on?" Olivia asked as Jake made his way back from the cockpit.

"We're landing. The plane has been ordered to land in Seattle." Jake replied.

Olivia put her hand to her temple and took a large swig. Why the hell couldn't he just let her go? Why did he have to go chasing her. After all, everything was her fault. She killed Jerry. She was running and she needed to be rid of him once and for all.

"Please fasten your seat belts." The flight attendant ordered as the plane continued the approach into Seattle. "We will be landing per executive order at McChord AFB."

The plane began its approach to the Air Force base that was about 40 miles south of Seattle. Olivia 's stomach was tied in knots . She knew what would happen when they landed. She would be forced to confront Fitz with all his childishness and jealousy. Honestly, even though he was a man in his fifties, he could still act like a spoiled child. He was very competitive as well, and this was definitely the case with Jake. It was a testosterone contest with these two.

Olivia felt the plane drop as the wheels went down on the tarmac. She scanned the sights and saw the black limousine and two other cars. She also saw Air Force One standing idle and probably ready to take off at a moment's notice. Taking her hands, she rubbed her temples and braced herself for the confrontation.

He sat in his seat as the plane had landed. It fought every impulse in his head to not want to take a drink. But Fitz knew that he had to be clear headed , he needed to be able to say what was in his heart. He needed to know why she left and he also wanted it out with Ballard once and for all. He had every hope in his heart that she was returning with him. Mellie surprised him when she let him go off and find Olivia. Maybe there was hope for them yet.

Looking in the mirror, he hated to admit his vain side. He knew for a man of his age, he looked quite well. There was a reason for him being named the POTUS with the mostess. He could even consider himself a sex symbol since women absolutely worshipped him. Following the shooting, he even remembers Mellie saying to the press he wouldn't come out until he had the hair grow over the surgical scar on his head. Derek had admitted that another thing that they shared was that both men had been the victim of a shooting. Derek had told him that a man had lost his wife and then came gunning for revenge. He had almost died that day, except his wife's best friend in the world did the surgery to save his life. He told Fitz how he owed Dr Cristina Yang his life. Fitz couldn't tell him that his shooting was the result of his own machinations and Defiance.

Confident, he threw his best smile at the mirror and then walked toward the stairs. Olivia saw him walk down the stairway , fully accompanied by Tom and Hal. She had to admit that her heart leapt as she saw his familiar steely eyes and brown curly hair that she took great pleasure in caressing. She also could see the lines around the eyes. It had been obviously that he hadn't been sleeping. She could even see the beginning of grey around the temples from worry. She also could see how the Armani suit hugged every curve on that body she loved so well.

Olivia stood with her Burberry trench around her. She was carrying a Prada purse and had her hands folded. Fitz leaned over to give her a kiss and she turned her head to avert it.

"Livvie? Why did you leave me?" he asked earnestly.

"Because I am no good. I ruin people, I corrupt them, and I kill good people. Everyone would be better off if I disappeared and that is what I was trying to do. I don't deserve your love and you need to be with Mellie and help her through the grief." Olivia said fighting every word she said.

The wind blew through and caused his hair to fall down in his face. She wanted more than anything to run to his arms and then brush his curl away from his eyes.

"I called you because I need you. Everyone tried to get a hold of you and the phone just kept ringing. I needed you Liv, I still need you and I am not going anywhere until I take you back to DC." Fitz demanded. At that point , he saw Jake coming toward him.

"She deserves some peace, she deserves to stand in the sun" Jake said defensively. "She will never be free unless she forgets you ."

She doesn't need you , Ballard. At least, I have never attacked this woman or injured her. I have only had her best interests in mind. That is why I had you follow her in the first place." Fitz insisted.

Jake knew it was all going to come down to this. "The reason that you had me follow her in the first place was because you wanted to know if she was with someone else. That's because you are still the spoiled little rich boy that always has to have his way. You refuse to see that you can't have your cake and eat it too. You have led her on for years, saying you will get a divorce and then marry her and make her First Lady. You are never going to leave your comfy little life." Jake sneered. "Stop being so selfish, and let her go." He yelled.

Fitz took a step forward. "I am warning you , Ballard. I will mop up the floor with you. I was Navy too and I can still kick your ass."

The two men were face to face. Olivia just shook her head and then screamed. "I am not a prize that two overgrown fly boys can fight over. I am tempted to just leave the both you alone to your schoolyard scrapple. I left because I made my own decision. It wasn't Jake or anyone else. I am a grown woman and free to do what I please."

Ignoring her, Fitz took a swing and hit Jake in the chest. His hit was so powerful that it knocked Jake to the pavement. Jake couldn't stop staring at Fitz with blazing eyes as he slowly got up .

"Not bad for an old man." Fitz sneered. The SS agents were very cautious but remained around in case they were needed. "I can handle this one , boys. " he said as Jake started to lead with a punch to Fitz's eyes. When he hit him, he fell backwards and then smacked his head on the ground. The agents immediately grabbed Jake and hand cuffed him. They threw him to the floor and screamed at him. "By order of the Patriot Act, you are under arrest." Jake continued to struggle as he tried to fight the SSA agents.

Olivia watched with terror. She walked over to Fitz, and held his head. "Baby, baby, are you alright?" she asked him. There was no response and his eyes were closed. She saw the blood pouring from his head. Tom saw it too and immediately picked up his radio.

"Eagle is down. Repeat Eagle is down." Tom said as the ambulance sped toward the scene. He looked over to Olivia. They both knew it was a delayed reaction to the brain injuries from the shooting. They had to get Fitz to a hospital and immediately to save his life again. Olivia felt like she was in the middle of a bad dream again. She grabbed his hand and then sobbed.

"I will never forgive you for this Jake." She cursed.


End file.
